Love hut
by Drift Scarlet
Summary: 'Luce, aishiteru yo' ucapan ini membuat Lucy tersentak juga senang. wow! lihat dulu ceritanya, minna!
1. Chapter 1: Natsu and Lucy

Wow, ini pertama kalinya DS-kun buat ff romance!

Yah, gapapa lah! Yang penting… happy!

Rate:T (for savety)

Genre: udah pasti romance

Warning: banyak! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), dkk

Now, Happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

Love hut

Di suatu malam yang bisa dikatakan cerah. Langit dihiasi dengan hamparan bintang dan cahaya lembut rembulan. Seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan itu berjalan pulang sesudah menghabiskan waktunya di guild kesayangannya, Fairy Tail. Ia berjalan pulang dengan seekor anjing putih yang dapat berdiri. Kulitnya putih dan hidungnya mancung dan selalu gemetar. Wanita itu menghela napas sambil berjalan.

"Plue, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya wanita itu, anjing yang bernama Plue itu menggeleng pelan.

"Pu-pun," jawabnya.

"Lucy! Wah, sudah mau pulang ya?" Tanya Mira yang tiba-tiba datang. Wanita yang bernama Lucy itu tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah. Para lelaki yang membuat keributan itu menghabiskan waktuku, lagipula, tidak ada misi yang membuatku tertarik," ujarnya. Mira menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_, Lucy!" Mira melambian tangannya dan bergegas pergi. Lucy memandangnya dan kembali berjalan pulang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy dan Plue sampai di tempat kontrakannya. Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, Lucy segera mengecek keadaan kamarnya.

Sepi

Tidak ada orang kecuali Lucy dan Plue. Kemudian perempuan _blondie_ menghela napas panjang.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus waspada begini hanya untuk memasuki rumahku sendiri?" gumamnya.

"Pu-pun," kata Plue.

"Yah, mungkin karena aku punya beberapa alasan," ujar Lucy _sweatdrop_ sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi, dan mandi.

"Ah, lega rasanya bisa berendam di malam yang dingin," ketika itu juga, terlihat kulit Plue yang mengkerut.

"Wah, kau tidak tahan air panas ya? Kau jadi lucu kalu seperti ini," Lucy menarik pipi kempes Plue.

"Pun~," ujar Plue lemas. Lucy tertawa kecil kemudian berpakaian, menulis novel sejenak, gosok gigi dan kemudian beranjak ke tampat tidur, yang tentunya bersama Plue.

"_Oyasuminasai,_" ucap Lucy ketika beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ketika ia membaringkan badannya di atas kasur yang empuk, ia merasa ada sesuatu.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu..", Lucy menarik sesuatu yang ternyata selendang bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Aku pernah lihat selendang ini," ujar Lucy. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan menarik selendang itu, sampai yang keluar adalah…

"Hyaa!" teriak Lucy, yang keluar ternyata Natsu dan Happy. Natsu berdiri dan membuka mata sayunya dan membelakangi Lucy.

"_Ohayou_, Luce," ujar lelaki api itu.

"Aku di sini! Ini rumahku dan itu tempat tidurku!" ucap Lucy marah.

"Aye~," tambah Happy, kemudian Lucy menarik keras selendang Natsu hingga Natsu berputar-putar dan jatuh di kasur lembut Lucy.

"Aku tidak mau, Luce. Tempatmu benar-benar enak, zzz" ujar Natsu yang kembali tertidur.

"Apa dia mendengarkan ku?" Tanya Lucy menahan marah.

"Happy, bawa Natsu kembali" perintah Lucy, tapi Happy kembali tidur di samping Natsu. Lucy menghela napas lagi.

"Kalian ini, kali ini kuijinkan," gumam Lucy. Tiba-tiba Natsu terbangun dan menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Oh, terima kasih Luce! _Arigato_!" kemudian kembali tidur.

"Ternyata.. ini maunya," ujar Lucy kembali menahan amarah. Ia segera naik ke ranjangnya dan tidur membelakangi Natsu.

Saat itu juga, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik Natsu.

"Natsu, apa ya-," ucapannya terpotong ketika Natsu sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Lucy. Lucy tersentak. Natsu masih menutup matanya dengan rapat, tapi karena ciuman singkat yang memuaskan itu, ia jadi menikmatinya. Ketika Natsu melepaskan bibirnya, ia bergumam sesuatu.

"Luce, _a-aishi_..," gumamnya pelan. Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala Lucy membuatnya ingin memaksa Natsu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Entah kenapa Natsu menarik lagi Lucy dan melumatkan bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Lucy menikmatinya, sampai napas mereka berdua habis. Natsu membuka matanya dan berbisik lembut.

"Luce, _aishiteru yo,_" bisiknya, entah kenapa kata-kata itu menarik ujung bibir Lucy yang menjadikannya senyuman. Natsu duduk dengan muka yang merah dan bertanya pada Lucy yang dari awal masih dalam posisi duduk itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku, Luce?" Tanya Natsu, Lucy masih bingung. Ia menatap mata onix Natsu dengan dalam, mencri kebenaran yang terbukti.

"A-aku.." ujar Lucy gagap, Natsu masih menanti jawaban Lucy. Lucy menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menatap Natsu dengan lembut.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Natsu" gumam Lucy, yang pasti Natsu dapat mendengarnya. Natsu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Lucy, begitu juga Lucy. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Luce, kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya Natsu, Lucy bingung lagi.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir kecil Lucy.

"Kau mau lagi, Luce?" Tanya Natsu, Lucy menggeleng.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tadi kau menciumku dua kali" jawab Lucy, Natsu mengelak.

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu sekarang, kurasa kau mau lagi, Luce" sahut Natsu, muka Lucy yang dari tadi sudah memerah, menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"Baiklah, kali in-" jawaban Lucy yang memberikan pengecualian sudah menghilang, ditelan ciuman Natsu yang bisa dikatakan sangat lembut dan dalam. Malam itu juga, satu pasangan dipertemukan oleh kehendak takdir.

**Owari**

Yuhu! Sekarang main menunya, mau lanjut apa nggak? Kalau enggak, ya sudah. Kalau lanjut, DS-kun punya ide segudang penuh. Mau yang mana?

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Boleh flame, tapi yang mendukung. Review rewiew review!

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Gerard and Erza

Uwa! Ternyata yang minat sama 'Love hut' banyak banget yaa! ~(^.^)~

Jawabannya adalah….

LANJUT! #tepuk tangan meriah!

Ok, setelah NaLu, sekarang giliran JErza

Ready or not, just read it!

Rate: T (Savety)

Genre: 100% romance

Warning: banyak! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), dkk

Now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

Love hut

Chapter 2: Gerard and Erza

Erza pov

'_Huft_, lagi-lagi para lelaki itu mencari masalah. Baru pulang dari misi beberapa hari yang lalu, masih saja bertengkar. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan,' pikirku sambil berjalan sepulang dari guild. Tadi kulihat Natsu tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah kontrakan Lucy.

'Dasar anak itu, selalu menjadi biang permasalahan,' pikirku lagi. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah dekat Fairy Hills. Aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki mendekatiku dengan cepat. Oh, sialan. Aku segera berbalik dengan pedang sudah ada di tanganku. Terlihat orang yang mengikutiku itu panik.

"Kau! Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" ujarku tajam. Orang itu menyingkirkan pedangku dari lehernya.

"Tenang Erza, ini aku," ujar orang itu sambil membuka kerudungnya. Aku hanya diam sementara otakku masih mencari informasi tentang suara yang sangat akrab ini. Kulihat jelas muka orang yang familiar itu, matanya onyx berambut azure dan terdapat tato di mata kanannya itu.

"Jellal," gumamku tidak percaya. Jellal Fernandez tersenyum lembut.

"Kau masih mengingatku," ujarnya. Aku membalas senyuman lembutnya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanyaku penasaran. Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang nampaknya tidak gatal itu.

"Yah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu sekaligus… merindukanmu" katamu pelan, yang tentu aku dengar dengan jelas. Aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Kita bicara di Fairy Hills saja, di sini sangat tidak tepat," ujarku lagi, kemudian berjalan ke arah Fairy Hills. Dengan cepat kau menyusulku, kemudian menggandeng pelan tanganku, waktu itu aku tidak memakai armor. Lelah juga memakai baju zirah kemana-mana, walau aku sudah biasa.

"Tidak usah tergesa-gesa, Erza" ujarmu lembut. Sontak mukaku memerah. Oh, Kami-sama. Ketika sampai di Fairy Hills, aku segera mengajak Jellal masuk ke dalam kamarku yang agak luas.

"Wow, ini kah kamarmu? Besar sekali," puji Jellal, aku menyuruhnya duduk sementara aku mengganti pakaianku di kamar mandi. Jellal menungguku dengan sabar sampai aku keluar dengan pakaian tidurku.

"Erza, apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu waktu diperbudak?" Tanya Jellal padaku. Aku tersentak. Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk itu? Aku menghela napas.

"Ya, aku ingat," ujarku, Jellal tersenyum samar.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu juga, aku mulai.. ya.. er…," kau terlihat sangat gugup. Aku memikirkan satu kata yang dari tadi tidak terpikirkan olehmu.

"Kau mulai apa?" tanyaku penasaran, walaupun aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kau menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Greb.

Kau memelukku dalam sekejap, aku segera memelukmu juga. Sebenarnya apa isi hatimu, Jellal?

"Aku, aku menyukaimu, Erza,"

Deg.

Jellal kau mengatakan kata itu. Sekarang detak jantungku berdegup 2 kali lipat. Kau melonggarkan pelukanmu, menatapku dalam, kemudian mengecupku. Jellal, kau melakukannya lagi. Kami sama-sama membalas ciuman masing-masing sampai napas kita berdua habis.

"Maukah kau bersamaku, Erza?" tanyamu ragu, tentunya dengan muka merah. Aku masih diam seribu bahasa, sudah pasti mukaku semerah kepiting rebus.

"Mungkin memang tidak memungkinkan, tapi aku tidak tahan bila terus menerus berpisah denganmu" ucapmu lagi. Sekarang aku mengerti, Jellal.

"Kurasa aku juga, Jellal," jawabku yakin, walaupun di sisi lain aku sedikit ragu. Senyuman dan tatapan matamu yang lembut itu kembali menghipnotisku. Sekarang, kau melumat bibirku, lagi. Dan aku menyukainya.

Hia! Gimana? Baguskah atau jelekah?

Disini, mungkin Erza sama Jellalnya agak OOC, ya?

Review dong..

Flame always allowed, but not for silent reader

Review needed


	3. Chapter 3: Laxus and Mira

Ready or not, just read it!

Rate: T (Savety)

Genre: 100% romance

Warning: banyak! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), dkk

Now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

Love hut

Chapter 3: Laxus and Mira

Mira pov

Jam berapa sekarang? Aku melihat sekeliling guild yang sudah sepi. Ah, sekarang setengah sepuluh malam, pantas saja aku mengantuk. Aku meringkas barangku, menyapu guild sejenak, kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup guild. Sebelum aku berjalan pulang, aku melihat Lucy sedang berjalan bersama Plue. Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua sbelum pulang.

"Lucy! Wah, sudah mau pulang ya?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri mereka. Lucy menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, begitulah. Para lelaki yang membuat keributan itu menghabiskan waktuku, lagipula, tidak ada misi yang membuatku tertarik," ujarnya, aku menganggukkan kepala. Yah, tadi memang para lelaki membuat keributan, tapi lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ditambah Elfman yang hampir menghancurkan bar.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_, Lucy!" aku berpamitan, lalu berbalik untuk pulang. Jarak rumahku dengan guild tidak terlalu jauh, juga tidak terlalu dekat. Aku berjalan terus. Tapi langkahku terhenti.

'Mau apa dia di depan rumahku?' batinku. Aku kembali berjalan. Orang itu menyadari kedatanganku.

"Mira, kau baru datang?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Laxus?" tanyaku, orang yang bernama Laxus itu tersenyum.

"Aku menunggu kepulanganmu," ujarnya. Aku terkejut. Oh, Kami-sama. Dapat kulihat mukamu yang kelihatan lelah itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku penasaran. Kau melihat pintu rumahku yang masih terkunci, kemudian menatapku lagi.

"Kontrakanku jauh, lagipula aku baru pulang dari misi," katamu spontan. Aku merasa aneh sekarang.

"Jadi…" ucapku lembut.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menginap disini saja semalam?" tanyamu. Kau membuatku terkejut, lagi. Kurasa mukaku merah sekarang, karenamu, Laxus.

"Eh… eto.." ucapku gugup, kau masih terlihat santai, walaupun mengantuk.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu," ujarmu yang langsung melaluiku. Aku berbalik dan melihatmu. Otakku melarangku, tapi hatiku menyuruhku mengijinkanmu. Jadi…

"La-Laxus, kau boleh menginap," gumamku, kau segera berbalik dengan senyum khasmu.

"Oh, terima kasih, Mira. Aku sangat mengantuk," ucapmu sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Gress

Pasti mukaku memerah sekarang. Meskipun remang-remang, dapat kulihar sedikit semburat merah menghiasi muka tampanmu. Itu membuatmu terlihat lucu, Laxus.

"Eh, kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?" tanyamu, aku baru sadar. Aku langsung mencari kunci rumah di dalam tasku. Ketika aku menemukannya, kau mengambilnya, segera.

"Hei!" ujarku heran. Kau dengan cepat memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya, memutarnya dan membuka kenop pintu. Terbuka. Kau mengembalikanku kunci rumahku itu.

"Begini lebih baik," ujarmu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kau melihat sekeliling ruangan pertama.

"Eh, kedua adikmu di mana?" tanyamu. Aku melihat ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Entahlah, mereka tidak ada di rumah," ujarku. Kau menguap dengan lebar.

"Di mana aku bisa tidur?" tanyamu lagi.

Deg

"D-di sofa sini bisa," jawabku. Kalau aku mengijinkan kau bersamaku… aduh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Baiklah, aku tidur di sini," katamu. Kau langsung duduk di sofa dan kemudian tidur-tiduran. Aku duduk di hadapanmu, menatapmu yang perlahan-lahan tertidur.

'Laxus, mukamu lucu ketika mau tidur,' pujiku diam-diam, perlahan-lahan aku mengantuk juga. Entah rasa apa, aku jadi malas tidur di kamar. Bersama denganmu lebih nyaman. Aku pun jatuh tertidur, bersamamu.

Normal pov

Begitu Laxus menyadari kalau Mira sudah tidur, Laxus terduduk. Ia menatap wajah malaikatnya yang tertidur nyenyak itu. Laxus berdiri, kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan, mendekati Mira yang tertidur. Laxus duduk dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang tergurai itu.

'Mira, kau cinta pertamaku,' batin Laxus tulus. Perlahan tapi pasti, Laxus mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir kecil Mira, melumatnya sampai Laxus puas. Setelah puas, Laxus berdiri, melepas mantelnya dan menggunakannya untuk menghangatkan Mirajane Strauss, sang malaikanya yang tertidur.

"Mirajane, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" bisiknya lembut, terlihat senyuman kecil yang terpajang di ujung bibir Mira. Laxus tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Mira"

Maaf, agak lama di publish! Tapi, hasilnya memuaskan, bukan?!

Ok, review dulu dong.. jangan pelit-pelit!

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4: Gajeel and Levy

Nyaw! Come back with me, DS! #gubrak

Err, mungkin updatenya lama ya? Seberapa lama?

Sebulan? #areyoukidding?

Sehari? #gakmungkinkalee

Seminggu? #imposible

Setahun? #kebangetan!

Daripada ngobrol gak karuan, lebih enak langsung baca aja

Rate: T (Savety)

Genre: 100% romance

Warning: banyak! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), dkk

Now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

Love hut

Chapter 4: Gajeel and Levy

Levy pov

Ugh, sudah malam rupanya, pantas saja aku mengantuk walaupun membaca buku yang sangat ku sukai ini.

"Hoam…. Bisa-bisa aku tidur dan tenggelam dalam buku-buku ini," gumamku setengah sadar. Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah berat. Apa itu kau? Kenapa seorang _dragon slayer_ sepertimu yang biasanya bertengkar di guild ke perpustakaan yang damai nan tengang ini? Jangan katakana kau mau membuat ribut di sini. Perlahan-lahan, aku melihat sosokmu yang kekar itu.

"Pendek, kau masih di sini," ucapmu. Terkadang kesal juga ketika aku dipanggilnya pendek, udang atau… apalah itu, tapi… kenapa aku tidak merasa keberatan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa? Perpustakaan itu rumah keduaku," ucapku. Kau terlihat sangat buruk. Matamu berkantung, seperti tidak tidur semalaman, ditambah mata merah yang… ugh, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dengan cepat kau duduk di sebelahku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas perlahan-lahan.

"Ga-Gajeel, tumben kau kemari," ucapku agak gugup. Kau memandangku sebentar, kemudian merebahkan dirimu dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Cerewet, aku mau tidur," ucapmu yang langsung memejamkan mata. _Huft_, kadang aku merasa iri denganmu, yang bisa bebas melakukan apa saja sesuka hatimu itu. Aku ikut memejamkan mata, tapi bukan tidur, hanya mengistirahakkannya saja.

"Uh, mataku perih," keluhku pelan, agar tidak menganggumu yang sedang tidur. Aku membuka mata dan melihat wajahmu yang tertidur itu.

'Jarang sekali bisa melihatmu tidur dengan damai seperti ini,' pikirku dalam hati. Melihatmu yang terlelap membuatku ingin tidur, lagi pula, cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Aku segera menutup buku, menyandarkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit kemudian, saat aku hampir memasuki dunia mimpi yang indah, suara itu mengejutkanku.

"Udang, kalau mau tidur jangan di situ," suaramu membuat otakku kembali berjalan, walau setengah loading. Aku melihatmu yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Tidak mungkin itu kau," gumamku.

"Kau tidak percaya kalau itu suaraku, pendek?" ucapmu yang langsung menatapku dalam. Aku tertegun, tidak bergerak. Kau mengambil posisi duduk, merangkul tengkukku dan menariknya agar merebahkan diri bersamamu.

"Kalau kau tidur seperti tadi, lehermu akan sakit besok. Kalau tiduran begini, rasa lelahmu akan hilang," ucapmu datar. Aku mengerutkan dahi, bingung, tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Yang kurasakan hanyalah hangat tubuhmu yang mengalir di sekitar tubuh mungilku ini.

"G-Gajeel," aku memaksa membuka mulutku, walau aku hanya dapat memanggil namamu.

"Apa kau mau tambahan?" katamu. Jangan membuatku penasaran, Gajeel Redfox.

"Tambahan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Dengan cepat, namun hati-hati, kau menarikku dan….

Gress

Gajeel, kau membuatku _blushing_ tingkat tinggi! Tapi, kenapa aku begitu suka? Bisa dibilang kalau kecupanmu itu dalam, penuh makna dan … berperasaan. Sejak kapan kau punya rasa cinta atau sayang seperti ini? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku membalas kecupanmu, menikmatinya, sampai aku jatuh tertidur.

Normal pov

Levy melakukan _first kiss_nya pada seorang _dragon slayer_ yang selama ini, ia tidak sadar kalau menyukai ataupun mencintainya. Mereka disatukan dalam satu malam yang dingin, tapi bagi kedua insan itu, hangat menyelimuti keduanya.

Yah, ending

Readers suka gak?

Ada ide untuk selanjutnya?

Remind to rewiew?


End file.
